


I'd Risk My Bloodline For One Dance With You.

by AestheticGalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticGalaxy/pseuds/AestheticGalaxy
Summary: Basically I was playing Helix Waltz and I thought 'WHAT IF IT WAS KLANCE THOUGH' and made a few changes as well.





	I'd Risk My Bloodline For One Dance With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was playing Helix Waltz and I thought 'WHAT IF IT WAS KLANCE THOUGH' and made a few changes as well.

The Grand Ball of Ky'lur is an event that is held once every five years to celebrate all kingdoms, far and wide. It is an event of peace, where Princes and Princesses gather to socialise and push political matters out of mind as they glide across the dance room floor together.

Many marriages start there. Two leaders of kingdoms who are at war will meet and form an alliance, that leads to a bond, which leads to a marriage. It's a strange phenomenon which seems to occur at least once a year. Some believe it is a forced marriage that the Kings and Queens had set up years prior, others believe it is the kind Goddess of love smiling down upon two souls at war.

It is an event of peace and passion.

* * *

 

Lance sighed, his gaze sweeping across the ballroom to find nothing new of interest. There was Prince Matt of Scientia who was currently busying himself with the dessert table. Next to him was his younger sibling, Prinxe Pidge, who was sat on the floor tinkering with one of their little 'robot' toys. They were both draped in layers of green material, the official colour of Scientia, a Kingdom of innovation and technology. There were rumours of Scientia building many weapons that Prince Matt once he has been crowned as the official King. However, as Lance stood there and watched the boy stuff his face with blue macarons, he knew the Kingdoms had nothing to fear.

Next, there was Princess Shay of Balmera and her future husband Hunk Garrett both covered in the colour of sunshine. Hunk had no official title and he would gain that of only a mere Duke from marrying the Princess. If Lance's sources were correct, was just a commoner boy who happened to be in the right place at the right time to meet the Princess. He had done nothing remarkable, according to Lance, except steal the Princess' heart. Princess Shay was a kind woman who spent more of her time with the civilians than with her bloodline. She feared no filth and was willing to tear up her most expensive ballgowns to make blankets. They were a couple truly in love, a fairytale to be told.

Prince Adam seemed to keep to himself most the time. His black tailored suit caused him to sink into the background. Lance wasn't aware of any royalty who prefer to _not_ be seen by the public. However, if the rumours about him and his personal knight Takashi Shirogane were true... He wouldn't even expect the Prince to show up to this event.

Then there were the bells of the ball. The hosts Princess Allura and Princess Romelle of Altea. The two ladies were both dressed in the soft pinks and whites that seemed to capture their overall energy perfectly. Elegant and noble in the subtlest of ways. Allura was a strong leader who made harsh and rash decisions but whenever her eyes gazed upon Romelle she would soften up like a warm teddy bear. Romelle just seemed to be excited to be there.

Veronica elbowed Lance in the side once she caught him staring again. "Remember, this isn't some spying mission, we're here to have fun!" She pointed out, her glasses falling slightly off her nose.

"Maybe I'd have fun with I was stuck here talking to you," Lance huffed. He wanted to go meet people! Go and talk to them! Then he remembered his status and thought again.

Veronica frowned. "You know there's other lonely Princes and Princesses who'd love to  _talk_ to you," Veronica hinted at something that Lance found himself unable to figure out. "There's Princess Rymra of Foristatia who needs a Prince in order to become the next Queen, there's Prince Ja'ka who genuinely looks like he needs a friend..."

"Hold up, are you telling me to talk to people who can boost my social status?" Lance questioned, offended. Veronica looked at him and shrugged.

"I mean, that's kinda what being a Prince is all about. Y'know, social politics and all that?"

Lance looked away from his sister. Of course, social politics. That's what held him back from having actual friends who didn't have the ulterior motive of trying to take over his Kingdom. Lance was the youngest of five, automatically making him the last in line to the throne of his Kingdom. It made him the least valuable Prince of the Kingdom. No marriages were pre-arranged for him. No Kingdoms ever requested a meeting with him. In fact, Veronica had only invited Lance as her plus one because he had only ever been to two balls in his life. Veronica had been to twenty-three!

Suddenly, the sound of a trumpet caused a silence to fall over the ballroom. All eyes had turned to the grand doors of the entrance. A small announcer stood by the side, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"May I present, Prince Lotor of Galra!"

The smug prick walked through the doors. Ugh, what was he doing here? The Grand Ball of Ky'lur was an event of  _Peace_. His Kingdom knew nothing of peace.

"And Lord Keith!"

Wait, what?

A small figure walked alongside Lotor. He was almost the exact opposite of everything Lotor was. He was short, he had pale skin and black hair! Lotor was tall, dark-skinned, and had black hair! They were nothing alike! Not to mention his status of  _Lord_. Were Lords even allowed here? Wasn't this event meant for Princes and Princesses only? Unless...

There was a loophole, anyone could enter if they were the attendees... Significant other. Does that mean that this angel of a man was Lotor's other half? Well, Lance just couldn't allow that. Lance watched as the two went to opposite sides of the ballroom.

He started making his way over until Veronica grabbed his wrist. "You can't go over there!"

Lance turned around. "Why the hell not?" 

"Because he's a  _Lord_ Lance! Mamá and papá would kill you if they found out you spoke to a Lord of all people."

"Well mamá and papá aren't here now, are they?" Lance pointed out, tugging his wrist from Veronica's grasp. "Technically, my social status is lower than his, therefore wh should be ashamed of talking to me."

He walked away, thinking he had won the argument. Maybe he had. It was hard to tell when you can't see the other person's reaction. Lance made his way towards the Lord who found himself leaning against the wall, his gaze causing others to turn their heads away from him. Except for Lance, of course.

Lance scanned him quickly, realising the man was not in official Galran colours, but he had instead opted for a red suit that seemed especially tailored to his figure. Of course, that is Lance's way of saying that it showed off in  _all_ the right places. It well-suited his long black hair and- wait. Was that a fucking mullet? Gosh, Lance's standards had gotten low. But his eyes. They were a true violet beauty. Lance quickly noticed the ring on his hand.

"Pardon me but, I couldn't help but notice that beautiful ring on your finger. Where did you get it from?" Lance asked politely as he could. There was no way this beautiful man was married was there? Especially to...  _Him_.

The Lord looked up but his expression remained unchanged. "It was a gift," He muttered. Not one for talking then.

"Sorry to pry but, from whom? They must have impeccable taste for such a jewel." It was a silver ring with a ruby gem in a princess cut which was ironic, to say the least.

"My mother." Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "Now would you mind leaving? I don't tend to enjoy company."

"Whoa hey, hey, hey. Listen, I get that you don't wanna be here but I don't wanna be here either. So how about, we don't wanna be here together!" Lance suggested. He sounded like a child trying to make friends, which wasn't a far-off comparison.

The Lord scanned him up and down, his gaze making Lance feel a little uneasy and nervous. If this man could make him so easily lose his composure, what else could he do?

"Won't you be shunned for talking to someone of my status?" He asked. Okay, so he was more worried about Lance's social status which was kinda sweet.

"I mean, probably. But I don't really give a shit at this point." Lance admitted, joining the Lord by leaning against the wall. The Lord gave a short laugh.

"I've never in my life heard a Prince use such vulgar language."

"If you hang around me you'll be hearing it a fuck-ton tonight."

The Lord continued to laugh lightly. Like this, Lord Keith didn't seem like a noble, he just seemed like a boy. The conversation flowed easily between the two. Discussing the arts, social matters, the tension between Adam and Shirogane that they could feel from across the room.

"So, I assume you and Prince Lotor are close?" Lance questioned, hoping for a certain answer.

"Gosh no. I've barely spoken to him about anything other than politics." Lance breathed out calmly. So he was single.

"Not to offend, but why bring a Lord?"

Keith looked away from Lance, staring into the crowd of dancers.

"That, I am unsure of."

An unknown tension hung in the air. One that Lance didn't like the feeling of. He looked straight ahead of him onto the dance floor. Then he formed a plan. He stepped in front of Keith and offered his hand.

"Would you join me for a dance, m'lord?"

Keith smiled and shook his head at Lance, taking his head. "I'd love nothing more."

Lance lead Keith to the ballroom dance floor, into the middle of the crowd. The rhythm was easy to follow, allowing them to fall into a perfect waltz. Lance had ended up leading as Keith's dancing skills were a bit out of practice. At one point he heard the Lord muttering 'one, two three. One, two, three' most likely without even realising. Eventually, the Lord calmed down and even rested his head upon Lance's shoulder which was just way too adorable for him. He spotted Veronica on the outskirts of the dance floor, shooting a disapproving look. He didn't care. He was dancing with a cute boy!

They only came off the dancefloor when Keith complained about his feet hurting a bit and needing to find a place to sit down. They wandered around for a bit finding no place to sit down. That's when Keith led him out the ballroom into a hallway. No wait, this wasn't a hallway, it was a closet?

"What are we doing here?" Lance asked, genuinely curious. It isn't normal to be led into a closet. Oh, no was he about to get murdered?

"We needed to be somewhere where no eyes can see us," Keith explained ambiguously.

"What do you- mmph!" Lance tried to speak but found himself being kissed softly by the Lord. Keith's hands were holding his face in place and wait- Keith was shorter than Lance, does that mean? Holy shit he was on his tip-toes. He was fucking adorable.

Keith broke away before Lance had time to fully enjoy the moment. He felt a small cloud of sadness open up inside him but said nothing of it.

"I can't have you risking your social status for me. I can't deny how much I thoroughly enjoyed tonight, but I'm afraid this will be the last time I see you."

Lance blinked as the Lord reached for the door. Something bubbled up inside him.

"I don't fucking care about my god damned social status!" He almost screamed. Keith turned to him with shock written on his face. "It's a fucking title! All it does for me is give me fancy clothes and a shit-ton of rules I never fucking asked for!"

"Lance, quieten down," Keith hushed, reminding Lance of the over-glorified party happening outside.

"I don't want to be held back by these rules," Lance quietly admitted. He careully took Keith's hands in his own. "I wanna see you again. I wanna be able to  _be_ seen with you. I wanna see what we could be."

Keith looked down at the floor as if debating something in his own head. He finally looked back up at Lance with a smile on his face. "There's a festival in your Kingdom next week, is there not?"

"Um, y-yeah," Lance said, not entirely sure. He had heard mamá and papá talking about some sort of preparations for something.

"I'll see you then," he said, taking Lance's hands and kissing them both before letting go. He turned around and opened the door.

"Goodbye, my darling."

And then he was gone. Lance felt himself warm up inside at the name. He leaned against the door and sank to the floor, not caring about getting his blue suit dirty.

' _Darling_ ' He could get used to that. 

* * *

 

Keith lifted himself up into the carriage where Prince Lotor was already waiting. His head rested on his fist as he stared out the window.

"What took you so long?" He asked, barely intrigued.

"I had to say goodbye."

Lotor hummed, disinterested. The carriage started moving already making Keith feel the tiniest bit nauseous. Damn motion sickness.

"Did you gain any intel?"

"None," Keith lied. He did gain intel, but none he would ever tell to this sick man.

"None?" He questioned. "You spent the entire ball with him how could you gain none?"

"We didn't talk about such trivial matters."

Lotor clicked his toungue.

"You do remember why you're doing this don't you?"

"Of course I do." Lotor knew where his mom was, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out somehow. Just hold back a little while and he'll find out where the archives are, where his mother's records are.

"Then I think," Lotor leaned forward suddenly and grabbed Keith by the chin, squeezing his face harshly. "You should do your job properly. Don't you?"

Reluctantly, Keith nodded, just to get Lotor's hand off of him. He returned to his disinterested position, not focusing on Keith anymore.

"There's a festival next week in his Kingdom that he will be attending. Would you supply me the transportation to be there?" Keith asked as politely as he could to this monster.

Lotor waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, fine."

He would see Lance again. He'd bet his life on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Unlike me who is medium and bitter.


End file.
